The packaging industry has gained utmost importance in the current industrial setup and has amply manifested itself in various domains such s FMCG, drugs and like consumables. The labeling of a product packaging has now become an integral part of packaging requirements. In such a situation it becomes very important to provide a packaging strategy which is economical, viable, easy to manufacture, and has appropriate labels, to be sold notwithstanding the nature and type or product/consumable.
Conventionally various packaging techniques use labels that has some defective image or text or color. The defective label in few products may lead to misguide consumers. One such example is warning in drug packaging. Hence, in such situation it becomes vital to check and provide appropriate labels. For some products, there is an obligatory requirement to provide proper labeling. Generally various packaging techniques uses check mechanism to provide proper labeling. One such class of techniques for providing proper labeling products is manually checking the product with labels and discarding products with defective labels. However, manually checking and discarding product with defective labels results in wastage of products with defective labels and there are chances to miss out products with defective labels. Moreover, in few cases, defective labels are not identified by human eye, for a non-limiting example, missing of a line in a bar code.
Another class of technique is providing a sensor to detect defective label and providing a suction mechanism to pluck defective labels from a label web in a labeling machine. However, such technique results in high usage of power and there are chances where labels with more adhesive remain on the web. Also there is an obligation requirement to track defective label for various reasons, one such example is to track number of product released in the market. In this class of technique there are chances to miss defective label in the process. Hence there is also a requirement to collect all defective labels and have a proper count on the defective labels.
On another class of technique is to remove defective labels from the product. However, removing defective labels from the product may lead to damage of the product and also results in high effort, time and money utilization in labeling industry.
Based on the classes of packaging techniques discussed above, it may be understood by a person skilled in the art that there is a need of providing a packaging strategy which does away with the eminent problem as discussed above. The instant invention aims at realizing the aforesaid disadvantages by offering a solution in accordance with the manner described.